The Final Showdown: FanFic Critic vs Hammohamster
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: Hammo and FFC finally meet. What happens when their paths cross? This is a sequel to Retribution and Strength.


**Author note: Before I get spam with the same questions I think I will get over and over again. Let me address them now.**

**1. Did the FFC agree to this?**

**Me: Yes. She actually help me come up with the title for the fanfic as well.**

**2. Did Hammohamster argee to this?**

**Me: Yes.**

**3. Why were they so okay with this?**

**Me: Well, the FFc thoguht it would be fun. And Hammo just didn't might doing it at all. They were okay with this. both of them were really excited actually.**

**Also, I just thought this would be funny to do with two of my good friends.**

**Lastly, another thing I would like to add is that Susan calls the FFC Meg. And Hammo's real name isn't Sarah. I made it up because I needed to think of a real name. Her real name is Sabiya by the way. But that's not the people. There are no real people in this story! I just want everyone to know that. now, I ain't forcing ya to like this story. I rather you hate this story, instead of trying to get me kick of . I respect you if you hate this story. I don't respect people that try to do shit like that. Now I hope you enjoy my story. Hate it or love it. I thank you for taking time out of your life to read this. I work really hard on it. **

After a good month of training with Susan, the FFC felt that she was ready to take on her first opponent. She was very excited when they were on their way to the weigh in. They were driving in Susan's car.

"Believe or not Susan… I actually feel pretty confident about this sport and my first fight." The FFC said, while threw some combinations to the air while she was sitting in the passenger seat.

"That's good to hear. We're almost at the weigh in," Susan said with her eyes focus on the road, while she made a right turn at the next intersection.

"Ugh… I'm so hungry. Is this what boxers always do?" The FFC said in a whiny voice holding her stomach as it growl loudly.

"Yes. You have to be at a certain weight to fight different people in different weight divisions." Susan answers her, as she made a turn into the gym's parking lot they were suppose to meet at for the weight in.

The FFC felt the car stop and look out of the window. "Ah… So this is the place?" The FFC unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Yup," Susan responded as she parks the car and unbuckles her seatbelt.

"So are you going to tell me, who is going to be my first opponent now?" the FFC said as both of them got out of the car and started walking to the gym's front door.

"Sigh… That is the 425th times you have ask me Meg. And for the 426th time, I have told you to wait and see. So please be patience." Susan said as they finally made it inside of the gym.

The gym was your typical boxing gym. It had a ring, weights of all sizes, punching bags, speed bags, and mirrors to shadow box. Susan and the FFC saw a man that was fairly young wearing a simple white dress shirt with a black tie, and brown slacks. They also saw two young women. One woman was fairly tall, had long dirty blonde hair, and fair skin. The other was very short, but had a good muscular build to her body, wore thick glasses, had smooth black hair, and brown skin.

"Hi FFC! Long time no see." The short girl with brown skin said as she ran over to the FFC and hugs her tightly.

"Uh…" The FFC was at a lost for words.

"It's me Hammo. It's good to see you in person for once." Hammo still had a strong grip around the FFC's body.

"Oh…Hammo it's good to see you too." the FFC's heart drops into her stomach when she realizes that Hammohamster will be her first opponent.'I'm screwed! Wait, didn't Susan also say that this will also be her first fight as well? So, I should have nothing to worry about, right?' The FFC thought to herself.

Hammo loosen her grip around the FFC's body. "So, no hard feelings about the past?" she pats her hard on the back.

The FFC's body shakes a little bit from the very hard pat on the back from Hammo."Uh… Yeah. No hard feelings at all Hammo." the FFC responses, but felt very uneasy about fighting Hammo. She thought that this was karma for giving her bad reviews on her fanfics.

"All right, enough chit chat you two." The woman with dirty blonde hair finally spoke up, and took Hammo away to the locker rooms to get dress. Susan did the same to the FFC as well.

-A few minutes later…-

The FFC and Hammo got weight in. The FFC had a very huge weight and height advantage over Hammo. She didn't know if she should be happy or not. Anyways, both of their trainers gave them a chance to talk to each other. They were sitting down on a bench by the workout equipment.

"So…" The FFC tried to start the conversation.

"What is it?" Hammo interrupted her thought process.

"Oh…Uh… What's the name of your trainer?" The FFC ask.

Hammo laughs happily at FFC's question. "Her name is Sabrina." She playfully punches her in the arm. "Anything else?" she added.

"Oh… Is this your first fight?" The FFC still had a hint of doubt in her voice about what she was told.

Hammo laughs happily once again and playfully punches her "hard" in the arm again."This isn't my first fight silly! This will be my eleventh fight." Hammo said.

The FFC's head sank very low and made a small grunt. 'It's officially! I'm going to get my fucking ass kicked!' She said to herself. "That's nice to hear Hammo. So, what is your record after those ten fights?" The FFC stood up to stretch out her arms and legs.

"Umm… If I remember correctly the last time I check, it was ten wins, zero losses, and I've won all ten of my fights by KO." Hammo said in an I-still-new-more-training type of voice.

The FFC went stiff when she heard Hammo's record. 'I hate repeating myself, but I'm fucking screw. Why am I fighting someone that has been fighting way longer than me? This is unfair!' She said to herself again. "Wow that is amazing. Why did you take up boxing?" The FFC finish stretching out her arms and legs.

"Well…How do I put it? All the trolling I got from my fanfics made me mad. So mad, that I needed a way to release all my anger in positive way. I didn't know if I was strong enough to KO anyone. I KO the former champion in one round. I didn't understand how I had the strength to do it but I did it. The others that follow after her were future champions and very good prospects." Hammo looks up to the ceiling.

"Well, I'm happy you use that negative energy and turn it into something good." She hugs Hammo tightly.

"Aww… Thank you. I should make my next fanfic about us being lovers." Hammo increases her grip around the FFC again.

"Uh… I think someone already beat you to it. And are you serious?" the FFC in a very clam voice. She wanted to do one of her trademark blow ups, but thought it wouldn't be appropriate.

"No silly! I was just kidding. You would hunt me down, and cut my throat with that razor you always carry around." Hammo said with a silly grin.

"It's time to go Meg!" Susan shouted.

"Well, I have to go. See you in two weeks Hammo." The FFC said breaking away from Hammo powerful grip.

"Ok," Hammo said as she got up from her seat. "I love you FFC!" She gives the FFC a big hug.

"Uh… Just call me Meg." The FFC accepted the hug without a fight, but still was surprise by the big hug she got from Hammo.

"Ok 'Meg'. You can call me Sarah. See ya later." She releases herself from her gasp, and gave the FFC a silly grin before walking away.

The FFC was shock that her first opponent had so much experience, but she didn't let that bring her down. The fight was in two weeks, so she step-up her training ten folds. She hit the heavy bag with more power. She ran five miles instead of two miles every morning. She was ready for this fight.

-Two weeks later-

Fight day came, and both Meg and Sarah were warming up in their respective locker rooms. It was going to be a three round bout with each round being 2 minutes long. Meg and Sarah didn't do a lot talking over the two weeks of training, but did get together to have lunch almost everyday. They grew closer that way.

But still, today they were not friends. They were enemies about to head into battle. The FFC and Hammo were fighting at the gym they both train at. Both of them came out of their dressing rooms cover in a good amount of sweat from their warm ups. It was almost a pack house for this fight too.

The FFC and Hammo got into the ring at the same time with help from their trainers. FFC was in the blue corner and Hammo was in the red corner. The FFC had her hair tie back like she does for her reviews, and was dress in tan trunks with black sport bra and gloves. Hammo had her hair in two small ponytails was dress in black trunks with a white sport bra and red gloves. The ref signals for both fighters to come to the center of the ring. It was a middle age woman with fairly brown hair.

"Ok. We went over the rules in the dressing room. This is a three round bout. Keep your punches above the belt at all times. And I have the right to stop this fight at any moment, if I think one of you are unable to continue the fight. Protect yourself at all time and best of luck to of you ladies. Touch gloves." The ref said as she moves her arm away to let Hammo and FFC to touch gloves.

"Let's have a good fight Meg." She gives a good strong tab to Meg's gloves.

'I'm so fucking dead!' The FFC shouted to herself inside her head. "The same to you Sarah." returns the tab back.

"Back to your corners and wait for the bell ladies. When that bell rings come out boxing." The ref sent both of them back to their croners.  
>The FFC got back to her corner and receive her mouthpiece from Susan, along with some Vaseline on her face.<p>

"Remember our plan she's short, so chase her down and give her some combinations to keep her busy. You have a huge height and weight advantage make good use of it. Watch out for her speed and protect your body. I think that will be her main target." Susan gave her cousin a good strong pat on the back as good luck.

All the FFC could do is nod her head and get into her fighting stance. 'So this must be the final showdown between me and Hammo. Well, I have no fucking clue what I am going to do. Are all the authors I review become boxers because of me?' The FFC hope the question she asks herself was false.

Hammo went back to her corner, and receive her white mouthpiece from Sabrina."I don't know what to tell you Sarah. She's new, so make her work for everything and don't get cocky. If I were you, I'll just make her survive one round and put her down on the mat for good in the next one. But I'll let you decide the pace of this fight." Sabrina said as she gave Hammo a massage to her shoulders.

"You have the best hands ever beanie. And I'll keep your advice in mind. I'm going to enjoy this….A LOT." Hammo was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for the bell.

*DING*

-Round 1-

The FFC comes out in an unorthodox stance, while Hammo basically dashes right at her, not in a specific stance. She comes at the FFC with two fast, but strong jabs in between her eyes. Both shots landed cleanly, and sent the FFC's head jostling back a little.

"Keep your guard up at all times Meg!" Susan shouted from outside the ring.  
>The FFC took Susan's advice, and move her gloves up higher to keep her guard up. But that left her body completely wide open. POW! POW! POW! The red gloves of Hammo landed in perfect rhythm to a somewhat tone stomach of the FFC. She grunted heavily from the shots.<p>

'I gotta do something about this!' She said in her head. She throws a right hook that is aim for Hammo's cheek. It ends up finding nothing but air because Hammo duck the right hook on reaction, and returns with a crushing right uppercut to the chin. BOOM! The sound of the uppercut finding the chin of the FFC could be heard throughout the whole entire gym. The FFC's head was sent upwards head as she staggers back into the ropes heavily stun.

"Get off the ropes Meg!" Susan shouted from outside the ring again.

Hammo doesn't let her rest. She pressed the issue with left-right power pack hooks to the temple of the FFC. The FFC gets knock around violently as more sweat flies off. The FFC's vision started to blur as she collapses to canvas on her hip.

"Down," the ref signals to Hammo to go to a neutral corner. Hammo does as she is told.

"Get up Meg!" Susan shouted.

The FFC was breathing heavily while she was trying to get her vision under control. 'Susan says I got ten seconds to get up before I lose. I have to get up. And my god Sarah is really strong!' The FFC pushed herself up into a sitting position as the ref reach the count of four. She waited until she could see clearly. The FFC gets up at the count of eight.

"You okay?" The ref asked as she checks the FFC's eyes.

"I'm fine." She nods and gets back into her fighting stance.

"Ok. Box!" the ref barks as she gave signal to keep on fighting.

The FFC was still feeling the affects of the knockdown. With a minute to go, she decided to come back at Hammo hard. She rushes Hammo down by faking a left uppercut to the chin and right hook to the temple. This second wind from the FFC threw off Hammo's guard, as she found it hard to guard this assault because the FFC was attacking different parts of her body. BOOM! Hammo's eyes grew wide as the FFC lands a strong right straight to the stomach. The FFC continue her assault with a crushing left hook to the jaw of Hammo. POW! Hammo's head was rock hard from the hook. The bell sounded after that punch landed.

"All right that's enough. To your corners ladies!" the ref she steps in between the FFC and Hammo.

"Not bad Meg." Similes at her, and goes back to her corner.

"Ugh…T-thanks Sarah." The FFC replied as she slowly walks back to her corner.

-Hammo's corner-

Sabrina was applauding her fighter as she sat down on the stool. "Good round Sarah, but she got you good though." Sabrina takes out her mouthpiece and gives her some water.

Hammo swallows some of the water, and spits out the rest into a bucket. "Yeah I know. I'm going to turn up the heat this round and make her work. I'm not giving her free shots this time." Hammo rests her arms on the ropes.

"Ok. I like that idea. Turn on the heat, and score another knockdown, or try to end it in this round." Sabrina said while toweling down Hammo.

"All right, I'll try; but she is tough." Hammo said.

-The FFC's corner-

"You all right, Meg?" Susan said as the FFC sat down on her stool holding her head.

"And I thought committing suicide to horrible fanfics was bad." The FFC lean back, and let her arms rest on the ropes.

"Oh stop being such a baby. You should have expected this. The lass might be short, but she has a lot of ring experience over you." Takes out her mouthpiece and gives her some water.

"She is strong though. I don't know if I can win or not, Susan." The FFC spits out the water.

Susan grabs her head slowly and made her look in her eyes. "Look at me Meg; don't quit now. I want you to go all three rounds of this fight. Do you understand me?" Susan kept her eyes lock on the FFC waiting for a response.

"Ok. I'll give it my all. Thanks Susan."

*DING!*

-Round 2-

The bell sounded, and round 2 of this three round fight between Hammo and the FFC has began. The FFC comes out slowly with her guard up. Hammo this time comes out in a southpaw stance. The FFC wasn't going to waste any time, so she took it upon herself to throw the first punch of the second round. It was a quick right jab to the forehead. The punch landed without any effort from Hammo to block it. She easily sags off the punch and circles around the FFC.

'Why did she let it land? What is she up to?" The FFC thought to herself, as she threw a quick right hook to the temple to keep up the pressure.

Hammo's right red glove rose up and block the right hook from the FFC easily. She returns the favor with a quick left hook to the jaw. POW! Spit is sent flying from the FFC's jaw. Hammo kept up the pressure with two strong hooks to the body. The FFC releases a small grunt, and covers up to avoid farther punish from Hammo.

'Gotcha Meg!' Hammo knew the FFC fell for her trap. She fires off a strong left uppercut, which not destroy the FFC's guard, but sent her to the mat on her back.

"Down!" the ref shouted as Hammo took a step back to let the ref starts the count without telling Hammo to get watches in horror as the ref reach the count of five. The FFC was breathing heavily still on her back.

"Nine!" the ref was close to counting her out.

With all her strength and heart she pushes herself up in time to beat the count successfully.

"Keep fighting 'till the end Meg!" Susan cheers her on from the outside of the ring.

"Are you ok? Can you continue? The ref asks the FFC.

"I'm fine." The FFC answers.

"Ok. You can quit at any time if you're hurt." The ref reminds the FFC. The FFC just nods to show that she understood the ref and gets back into her fighting stance.

"All right box!" The ref signals for the fight to continue.

With a minute to go, both ladies circle each other waiting for the other to make a mistake. This time Hammo made the first move. She threw a quick double jab ending with a right hook. Hammo wanted to use the combo apply pressure to the FFC to make her work and mindful of her punching power. The FFC blocks the combo, and sees Hammo didn't bring her gloves back to block. It seems Hammo wanted to keep that pressure she had going. But, sadly, she was met with a nasty barrage of right and left hook to both of her eyes. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The punches landed in perfect rhythm with Hammo's eyes.

"That's it! Give her hell Meg!" Susan cheers up her cousin, hoping this could to lead to a knockdown.

There was some swelling around the eyes of Hammo, as she finally clinches to stop the deadly barrage. It was a tight clinch, so there was no chance of the FFC to break out of it. The bell sounded as the ref broke them both up and sent them back to their corners. No words were exchange this time between the FFC and Hammo. All they did was just start staring blankly at each other.

-The FFC's corner-

The FFC was walking back to her corner slowly as she sat down on her stool. She, once again, lean back against the ring post resting her head and arms on the ropes breathing heavily. She had some redness and bruises on her chin and cheeks. Her midsection and arms were the only parts of her body that were not red or bruise.  
>Susan takes out her mouthpiece to let her friend breath, and puts a bag of ice on top of her head to ease the pain she took from all the head shots. "How are you feeling?" Susan asks.<p>

"I-I have… been… better… Susan. I-I-I don't know… How much I have left in the tank though. She is strong." The FFC was having trouble speaking from all the head shot she suffer in this fight.

"Well at least you're not bleeding. That's a good sign. Look, you need to protect your head from her punches. You can't keep letting her pound away at your skull like that. I want you to take punches with your forehead and block them when you have a chance. After that, I want you to counter with a right hook to her eyes, since you got some damage on them or a combo to the body. You're only chance of winning this fight is by KO now. Use what I just told you, to setup for one punch that we both know that will keep her down for good. Got it?" Susan removes the bag of ice from the FFC's head and towels her off.

"And…what if…that doesn't work?" The FFC said weakly.

"One word: brawl. I want you to brawl with her Meg. You're bigger than her, so you have the advantage in a brawl against her. Try to make it happen. Understand?" Susan said putting in the FFC's mouthpiece. The FFC nods her head slowly in agreement with Susan.

-Hammo's corner-

Hammo headed back to her corner piss off even though she knew she won the round. Sabrina pulls out her stool, so she can sit down.

"I won't need to sit down, Sabrina." Hammo said sternly.

"Let me guess. She piss you off, correct?" Sabrina took out Hammo's mouthpiece and gave her some water.

Hammo nodded her head slowly as she swallow all the water Sabrina gave her. "She didn't piss me off. She made me fucking mad! I'm not holding back this time. It's time to put her to sleep." Hammo threw a strong right straight to the air.

"I agree with you, but you have to clam down. All that anger is going to be your downfall. Put her to sleep. But go about doing it the smart way. You understand, Sarah?" Susan said working on the swelling from her eyes.

"I'll do more than understand. I will obey your order Sabrina." Hammo spoke with great passion.

"That's good. You're winning the fight. So the choice is your Sarah. Knock her out, or let her go the distance with you." Sabrina finishes working on the swelling. Hammo focus her eyes on the FFC. She was on a mission now.

"All right fighters to the center." The ref signals for both them to come to the center.

Both the FFC and Hammo did what they were told and walk to the center of the ring.

'I have a chance to win this fight. I better not let this chance pass me by.' Thought the FFC, as she felt victory is in her gasp.

'I'm not going to hold back any more!' Hammo thought to herself. She was tried of playing around. She wanted to end this in one punch.

"All right this is the last round. Touch gloves." The ref said to both of them.

"This has been a good fight. You're pretty tough Meg." Hammo gave her a strong glove tap.

"Same to you, Sarah, I'm glad we can put the past behind us." She returns the strong tap with a strong tap of her own. Both of them take a step back before the round began.

*DING!*

-Round 3-

The bell sounded for the last and final round of this fight. The FFC and Hammo didn't waste time. Hammo tried her double with a right hook combo to create some pressure this time, but she added more force on one punch of the combo. The FFC block the combo, but the right hook was strong enough to break her guard and knock her back a bit. The FFC stayed on her feet, but was too slow to get her guard up again. Hammo knew this, and chase her down doing the same combo she did before. This time it landed successfully.

POW! POW! POW! The FFC's head is rock around like a speed bag. Lots of sweat went flying off her head too. Hammo took a gamble and tried the combo again. It landed without much argument from the FFC. But the only difference was that the FFC regain her senses enough to take both jabs of the combo with her forehead and ducks the right hook. She counters with a powerful left uppercut to the stomach. BOOM! Hammo's mouthpiece almost fell out of her mouth, but she bit down on it very hard, while she was doubling over from the punch.

The FFC wasn't wasting any time as she kept up the punishment to the body with multiple uppercuts to Hammo's body. Each landed in almost perfect rhythm. The body shots sent Hammo knock her back. But she had enough of this crap. She starts throwing wild hooks to her head. That landed with great force. The FFC knew what was going on. This is what she wanted to do. So she stayed tough and took the head shots, while landing more body shots an occasional right or left hook to the eyes of Hammo. This brawl went on for a good minute and 30 seconds.

The swelling around Hammo's eyes got worst. She also had a heavily bruise body. The FFC had two deep cuts on her forehead and swelling around both eyes that was even worst than the swelling around Hammo's eyes. Her right eye was also a third close. The end result of this brawl was… BOOM! A powerful right uppercut to the chin of Hammo sent lots of sweat flew off her body as well her mouthpiece. It was came out of her mouth and landed outside of the ring. She landed hard on the canvas flat on her back.

"There you go Meg!" Susan watches on as she sees victory in sight.

The FFC was shock she was able to put Hammo down. The ref had to push her back as she tried to walk forward.

"Get back, so I can start the count!" the ref commanded.

The FFC did what she was told and stayed back trying to gather her bearings. She was near her limit. She couldn't take any more punishment. 'Ugh…I hope this is enough to beat her. I'm done if she gets back up.' The FFC thought to herself as the ref started the count.

The ref reaches the count of five, and checks to see if Hammo was still conscious. Hammo was breathing hard, but she wasn't out of it. She sat up at the count of seven looking at the ref. Hammo finds enough strength to get back up at the count of nine.

"You only have 30 seconds Sarah girl. No more fooling around. End it now!" Sabrina shouted from outside of the ring.

"Are you ok? There is 30 seconds left in this round." The ref looks into to Hammo's eyes. Hammo nods her head at the ref and gets back into a fighting stance.

"All right 30 seconds. BOX!" the ref gives the signals to continue fighting.

'I-I-I-I-I-I got to try and stay alive.' The FFC thought to herself, as she slowly approaches Hammo. Due to all the damage she took during their brawl. That wasn't the right choice of action for the FFC.

Hammo was still in better shape than the FFC, even though she had some injuries of her own. She saw the FFC approaching her slowly with a weak guard up. So she step up, and threw a strong right hook to the temple of the FFC. The FFC block it, but her guard was broken in the process. Hammo load up, and release a powerful left haymaker to the jaw of the FFC. BOOM! The punch landed full force. It sent her mouthpiece flying out of the ring. The FFC was sent reeling back, and landed on her hip hard. Since Hammo was already far enough from the FFC. The ref didn't have to tell her to get back.

"One, two, three," the ref started her count.

The FFC was breathing heavily and lay her back trying to focus her eyes. Her vision was very blurry as she saw three refs instead of one. So it was nearly impossible to regain focus of her vision. She saw everything as three objects, instead of one.

"Four, five, six," the ref's count continues.

The voice of the ref sounded like she was 100 feet away from the FFC as she was still on her back trying to regain focus of her vision to get back up.

"Seven, eight, nine," the ref count was close to ending.

The FFC was done, so she just stayed on her back looking up at the three refs and lights. Not trying to get back up.

"Ten! You're out! Ring the bell!" the ref said.

When Hammo heard those words, they were sweet music to her ears. She rose her gloves up in victory. Sabrina came in and gave her fighter a big hug. "You did it Sarah! That was a close one!" Sabrina said happily.

"Yeah…It was a tough fight. She did well for her first fight." Hammo said sluggishly.

The ref and Susan helped the FFC back to her feet. They revive her up with some smelling slat.

"Huh? What was that? What happen?" the FFC was back to normal for the most part.

"You lost. And we woke you up with some smelling slat." Susan answers her cousin.

"Damn, I was so close! Those things are strong by the way Susan." The FFC tried to get up, but was stop by Susan.

"Can you walk? How are you feeling?" Susan questions her.

"I think I can walk. But I feel like shit." responses the FFC.

"Ok. That's good to hear. Stand and head to the center of the ring for the results." Susan step out of her way, and gave her room to walk.  
>Both the FFC and Hammo met each other at the center. They get each other a strong hug.<p>

"Good fight Meg. Now we are even" Hammo said with a wide grin.

"Same to you Hammohamster, uh, I mean Sarah. We are certainly even." The FFC replied with a simile.

After the ref rose Hammo's glove in victory. But the crowd in attendance gave a huge pop to both fighters. After that, both of them said their goodbyes, but didn't forget to exchange contact information to stay in touch with each other if they wanted to spar or hang out again.

On the drive home with Susan, the FFC couldn't hold it back any more. She knew something was up. While not that experience in the sport, she found it unfair that someone as new, like her, will fight someone with a lot experience with sport for their first match of their career. "Ok, out with it Susan. You knew she was going to kick my ass, right?" The FFC ask Susan while she was driving.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Susan said while trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's not that funny Susan. Tell me the truth." Susan saw it in her eyes that she was serious.

"Oh all right Meg. When you hit me weeks ago, I know you were expecting me to destroy you or something along the lines like that. But I wanted to go getting my payback this time differently. It took a lot of work, but I got Sabrina and Hammo to agree to this fight. I knew the fight I put you in was a mismatch, and that you had little chance of winning of the fight. I at first acted like you had a chance. But to my surprise, you step to the occasion and almost beat an undefeated fighter; while I'm happy I got my payback. I am also very proud of your performance. You did very well for your first fight." Susan pulls into the driveway and stops the car after finishing her explanation.

The FFC took a couple of minutes to process the information she got from Susan. Her first thoughts were to let it go, and be happy Susan cares about you. But after that, the rest of her thoughts were sneaky and dirty tricks to get back at Susan. Susan notices how long she was taking to construct a response.

"It's time to get out Meg." Susan tried to change the subject to make the FFC forget about what she just said.

"Susan…I love you." The FFC spoke softly as she hugs Susan.

"Uh…Thanks? I love you too." Susan was shocked by the simple response from the FFC.

"Let's go inside and have dinner." The FFC said.

"Oh ok." Susan breaks the hug and both of them get out of the car.

They walk in unison to their front door together and went inside to enjoy a dinner between friends. Friends play dirty tricks on each other all the time. The important thing we should take from these two is that no matter what that friend does to hurt you. You should always forgive and forget.

END


End file.
